Shattered
by IridiumIris
Summary: SasuSaku song fic. One shot. And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand/ why my heart is so broken/ rejecting your love/ without love gone wrong/ lifeless words carry on.... Please R&R!


Hey, I'm back.

Yes, I know I haven't written in a long time, but my other story _My Brother Should Not Be A Ninja_, is on hold. I need a motivation to write that one, since my co-author, my brother, has stopped writing. But, I watched this awesome AMV .com/watch?v=S3LSgXOr20g (watch before you read, please) and was inspired to write this. It's a one shot unless I get too many comments about continueing it. Please R&R!

_**FlamingRoses**_

**Bold italics = memories**

* * *

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken.

Sakura cried for days when Sasuke left, why was she crying now? He was a traitor to Konoha, to Team 7, to her. He left her broken. He still hated her. But no matter the words she said to herself, nothing could stop her from breaking apart. She was a grown woman, but she was still brought to her knees every time she thought about it. She could pretend to be fine, but it would never be the same.

_Rejecting your love. Without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. What I know, all I know that the end's beginning._

He kept a stoic face on as he stared into the lifeless picture of his team, then into Sakura's emerald green eyes. His love for revenge had taken over his love for Sakura. He didn't know if he regretted it. He rejected her in everyway possible; he just didn't want her hurt. But he had gotten too close, he tried to break the bond, but the fragments would haunt him forever. They both were hurt, what they had would never be the same.

_Who I am, from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._

Sakura could cry for hours, but what would that do? It would only prove her weak. She wasn't going to be weak, not for Sasuke, not for anyone. She wouldn't take the life she had anymore. If he wouldn't take her, she would find him. She made up her mind; she would run away. He had changed her, for the better, for the worse. She wasn't the same.

_All this time, spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains. And this war's not over._

Sasuke was no stronger. Orochimaru would teach him nothing more. He could still be in Konoha; he could be a Jonin by now, maybe. He couldn't erase his mistakes, they couldn't be taken away. But he could justify them. And he would. He would do this for himself, for Sakura. He wouldn't let his life stay like this. Sasuke flew into the night. He wouldn't be the same.

_There's the light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones to the place we belong, and love will conquer._

Sakura left Konoha, leaving the village as it was, no one to stop her, no one to hurt. They wouldn't know she was gone until tomorrow. She would find him again. They would be together again. She'd search all her life for him if she had to, she loved him and that was all that mattered.

Sasuke took one last look at Orochimaru's layer. He spit in its direction, the place was nothing but a trap that he would now escape. He worried for the future, how he would be accepted. Would they kill him on the spot? What would Sakura think? He only hoped that she would still love him that she still cared. If she didn't....Sasuke didn't want to think about it. He always loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Memories played like records through their heads.

"_**I'm Sakura Haruno."**_

"_**I'm Sasuke Uchiha."**_

"_**Morning, Sasuke!"**_

"_**Let's take a walk, just you and me."**_

"_**You mean it?"**_

"_**All I really want is for you to accept me, Sasuke, that's all."**_

"_**I just want you to accept me."**_

"_**Sakura!"**_

"_**You're telling me this because you care about me!"**_

"_**I, uh, guess that's true."**_

"_**Nice work, Sakura!"**_

"_**Sasuke, I need you."**_

"_**Hold on, Sakura!"**_

"_**Please, don't!"**_

"_**That was Sakura's scream."**_

"_**What's happening to me?"**_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

Sakura was crying now.

"_**What do I do?"**_

Sasuke knew what to do now.

The screams of Sakura, the screams of Sasuke interfered.

"_**Why don't you ever tell me anything?"**_

"_**It's none of your concern."**_

"_**Am I just supposed to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart?I can't bear to watch."**_

"_**Then don't watch, but stay out of it!"**_

"_**I'm in love with you and I can't stand it!"**_

Sakura yelled it into the night.

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**Sasuke."**_

"_**Thank you...for everything."**_

"_**Don't leave me!"**_

He did. He had left her, not a second look in her direction. He would not be forgiven. He could not be forgiven. She wasn't running for him anymore, she was running for herself.

"_**I'm suffering now because I had those ties!"**_

"_**Take me with you, Sasuke."**_

"_**I lost everything once; I don't want to see that again."**_

The screams made everything fade away.

_Yesterday, I died, tomorrows bleeding._

Sakura had fallen to the ground. It wasn't familiar anymore, it was a mess in the blur of tears and sobs. She had no motivation to get up, nothing to keep her going. She let herself fade away.

_I fall into your sunlight._

Sasuke was at the gates. It was dawn, a dawn of a new life. But something was wrong. At the gates, his face red with tears. Near him stood Kakashi and Sai, both turned their heads towards Sasuke with blank faces. Naruto turned his head, and rushed towards him in a rage.

"WHERE IS SHE, SASUKE!?" he demanded, his face spouting anger.

"Who are you talking about, dobe." Sasuke said, his thoughts showing confusion, but nothing on his face.

"SAKURA!" He shouted in rage, before Kakashi's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, do you know where she is?" Kakashi asked.

"No. What happened?" Sasuke was panicking.

"She left a note....she went looking for you."

Sasuke screamed to the sky in pain.

"SAKURA!"

And it alll faded away.

~Fin~


End file.
